Percaya Padaku
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Dikhianati oleh kekasih dan sahabat tercinta membuat Naruto tidak berani pulang ke rumah dan memilih untuk pergi ke tempat Sasuke. Di hadapan Sasuke, Naruto mendekap Sasuke dan mulai menangis. Sedangkan Sasuke membiarkan Naruto menangis dan bercerita padanya dalam keadaan menangis. AU. SasuNaru.


**Percaya Padaku**

**Sasuke x Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU, mengandung unsur MxM, SasuNaru.**

**Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dalam membuat cerita ini. Semua yang ditulis hanyalah imajinasi belaka dari penulis yang dituangkan dalam bentuk tulisan ini.**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto berusaha untuk bersikap tegar saat menghadai kenyataan bahwa Hinata telah bermain api di belakangnya selama ini. Kiba yang merupakan sahabatnya telah mengkhianati dirinya dengan menjalin hubungan dengan gadis yang begitu Naruto cintai. Naruto menghentakan kakinya dengan kesal ketika ingatannya memutar kembali saat ia memergoki Hinata dan Kiba bersama. Lebih parah lagi, mereka berciuman. Naruto sangat kecewa dengan mereka. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak menangis karena pengkhianatan mereka yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Naruto tidak mungkin pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Bisa saja, ibunya akan mengkhawatirkan dirinya. penampilan Naruto yang berantakan dengan banyak kotoran di seragamnya membuat Naruto mengurungkan diri untuk pulang ke rumah. Tidak ia pedulikan malam yang semakin dingin. Entah sudah berapa lama dirinya berjalan tanpa arahs seperti ini hingga tidak menyadari bahwa malam sudah tiba. Ini semua salah Hinata dan Kiba yang telah membuatnya seperti ini.

Tadi Naruto sempat bertengkar dengan Kiba. Hingga tanpa sengaja pukulan Naruto mengenai wajah Hinata. Naruto tak sempat meminta maaf, ia pergi begitu saja. Bahkan Naruto tak sempat untuk merapikan seragamnya. Naruto tak mempedulikan tatapan orang yang mengintimidasinya karena seragamnya yang terlihat seperti anak berandalan.

Naruto menghela napas berat ketika kisah cintanya berakhir dengan tragis. Ia membutuhkan seseorang yang dapat menenangkan dan mengerti penderitaan dirinya. Naruto merogoh kantung celananya dan menghubungi seseorang yang sangat ia kenal tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari panggilannya. Sebelum panggilan itu terputus, seseorang berbicara di seberang sana. Panggilan itu tersambung.

"Hn,"

"Aku ke rumahmu sekarang."

Setelah itu, Naruto segera mematikan sambungan itu dan berlari menuju seseorang yang dapat menghentikan rasa sakit ini. Naruto berlari cepat menembus kerumunan yang menganggu jalannya. Sesekali Naruto mendengar suara-suara makian yang ditujukan padanya. Tetapi Naruto tidak peduli dan menanggapinya. Yang terpenting ia harus sampai ke tempat Sasuke, seseorang yang mungkin saja dapat membantunya. Naruto berlari hingga tempat tujuan.

Naruto terdiam sebentar dan mengatur napasnya sebelum ia mengetuk pintu apartemen Sasuke. Naruto segera mengetuk pintu saat keadaannya sudah tenang tetapi ketukannya tidak membuahkan hasil hingga Naruto menggedor pintu dengan sangat keras.

"Sasuke, cepat buka pintunya." Naruto memanggil pemilik dari rumah yang sedang ia kunjungi.

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok dengan tinggi badan lebih dari seratus delapan puluh sentimeter sedang menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk.

"Kau berisik sekali, Dobe. Kau bisa mengetukny pe—" perkataan Sasuke terpotong ketika Naruto mendekati dan menaruh kepalanya pada pundaknya.

Sesaat keadaan mendadak sunyi. Hingga terdengar satu isakan yang lolos dari Naruto.

"Sas, salahku dengan mereka apa?" kata Naruto, suaranya bergetar dalam kesedihan.

Sasuke masih setia dengan posisinya. Ia biarkan Naruto menumpahkan segalanya. Ia tidak mempedulikan jika orang lain melihat mereka seperti ini. Sasuke merasakan air mata Naruto bercucuran. Ia merasakan Naruto menggigil di dadanya, menempel pada baju sementara tangan Sasuke ditaruh ke kepala Naruto dan menepuknya pelan. Udara sunyi sekali kecuali alunan lembut angin semilir.

Tubuh Naruto bergetar semakin tak beratur. "Apa salahku dengan Hinata dan Kiba? Kenapa mereka mengkhianatiku? Mereka menghancurkan kepercayaan yang selama ini aku percayakan pada mereka. A-aku kehilangan semuanya." Suara Naruto bergetar.

Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto, yang bersandar di pundaknya, menyerah kepada emosi yang terlalu berat untuk ditanggungnya. Emosi yang jelas-jelas berasal dari pengkhianatan dari orang terdekatnya sendiri. Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto dalam dekapannya. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Naruto dan membiarkan pemuda itu menangis dan membasahi bajunya. Sasuke bersumpah akan membuat perhitungan pada orang-orang yang membuat Naruto seperti ini.

Sudah Sasuke relakan Naruto pada Hinata dan menyerah akan cintanya yang tidak akan mungkin terbalas karena Naruto mencintai Hinata. Tetapi melihat Naruto seperti ini, Sasuke tidak mungkin menyerah untuk kedua kalinya dan membiarkan Naruto dimiliki oleh orang lain. Tidak seorang pun yang mampu membuat Naruto bahagia. Bukan orang lain, hanya dirinya. Sasuka akan pastikan bahwa Naruto akan melihat dirinya sebagai seseorang yang mencintainya.

"Menangislah, menangislah. Ini baik untukmu. Menangislah, sampai kau melupakan semua masalahmu." Sasuke mengelus pundak Naruto. "Aku akan membiarkanmu menangis dalam dadaku. Biarkan aku menjadi sandaran bagi dirimu yang sedang bersedih. Kau boleh sepuasnya bersandar padaku. Tidak ada yang mengerti dirimu selain diriku."

"Aku ingin menghentikan rasa sakit ini, menghentikan penderitaan yang dilakukan Hinata dan Kiba padaku. Aku seperti orang bodoh menangisi orang-orang seperti mereka. Aku menyerah." Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sasuke. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Maafkan mereka walaupun hatimu menolak untuk itu. Jangan pernah menyerah karena hal seperti ini." Sasuke mengusap air mata Naruto.

Naruto kembali tenggelam dada Sasuke. "Aku tidak bisa." Suara Naruto sangat serak.

Sasuke mengangkat kepala Naruto dan menatapnya. Ia mengecup kedua pipi Naruto yang basah akan air mata. Sedangkan Naruto tidak mempedulikan dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan perbuatan aneh-aneh Sasuke yang berusaha menenangkan dirinya saat bersedih dan Sasuke selalu sukses membuat Naruto tenang setelahnya. Seperti saat ini ketika Sasuke berusaha menghapus air matanya dengan cara aneh, mengecup dan menjilat pipinya.

"Sas,"

"Hm,"

"Hentikan. Kau membuatku malu sekali." Dengan malu-malu Naruto mengucapkannya.

"Kau sudah tenang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto ketika Naruto mulai memprotes dirinya.

Naruto mengangguk dan membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Baguslah, sekarang kau mau pulang atau menginap di rumahku?" tanya Sasuke setelah mereka berdiri di depan pintu.

"Menginap." Jawaban Naruto yang singkat sukses membuat seringai di wajah Sasuke.

"Kau membuatku takut dengan wajahmu seperti itu." Naruto memalingkan wajah Sasuke dari hadapannya.

"Jadi, Naruto, aku akan membuat melupakan semua pengkhianatan mereka." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap bibir merah Naruto.

"Caranya?"

"Kau ingin tahu caranya?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia benar-benar ingin melupakan Hinata dan Kiba dengan cepat. Ia ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang telah mereka torehkan pada hatinya.

"Dengan ini," Sasuke mendekat ke arah Naruto dan mengeleminasi jarak di antara mereka.

Bibir lembut Sasuke menekan bibir Naruto berusaha untuk melupakan kesedihan pada diri Naruto. Sasuke tersenyum ketika ia melepaskan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto.

"Jadilah kekasihku. Aku tidak mungkin mengkhianatimu seperti mereka yang berdusta padamu." Sasuke menangkup pipi Naruto, membelainya dan kembali mengecup bibir Naruto.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Naruto membatu di tempatnya.

"Kau—"

"Mencintaimu."

"Sejak—"

"Sejak kau menolongku dari para berandalan di saat kita kecil dulu. Sejak itu, aku berusaha menjadi kuat untuk melindungimu."

"Tapi kita—" Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia menelan ludah paksa.

"Lelaki? Lalu masalahnya? Apa kau masih mencintai Hinata?"

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"A-aku—" gugup Naruto berucap.

"Belum siap?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab. Pernyataan Sasuke membuat dirinya terkejut setengah mati. Sahabat yang sudah ia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri telah memendam perasaan yang begitu lama pada dirinya. Dan entah berapa kali, Naruto telah menyakti perasaan Sasuke saat dirinya menceritakan tentang kedekatan dengan para gadis selama ini. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada saat ini. Sasuke sudah terlalu baik dan membantunya setiap ia dalam kesulitan. Lalu apa yang harus Naruto perbuat? Ingin rasanya ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, melampiaskan segala permasalahan yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Kau boleh memikirkannya. Aku akan selalu menunggumu. Tapi kau harus ingat, aku akan mencintaimu dan tidak pernah mengkhianatimu. Kau perlu tahu perasaanku padamu. Setelah itu, aku serahkan semuanya padamu, Naru-Dobe." Sasuke menepuk pelan kepala Naruto.

"Sas, aku—" Naruto meremas seragamnya. Selalu saja, Sasuke memikirkan dirinya.

"Kau boleh memikirkannya. Aku sanggup untuk menunggumu lebih lama lagi." Sasuke tersenyum. "Sekarang kau masuk saja. Aku akan menceritakan apa yang perlu kau ketahui."

"Tapi, Sas—" Naruto mengigit bibirnya pelan.

Sasuke terkekeh dan mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka.

"Percaya padaku, Naruto."

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>*Ini cuma salah satu 'akhir'nya yang sebenarnya pembaca yang menentukan.<strong>

**[Jakarta, 06/01/2014, 22:27]**


End file.
